


Of Panthers and Humans

by awesome_goddess_of_mischief



Series: Angsty Tony One-Shots [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF T'Challa (Marvel), Child Abuse, Cinderella Elements, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Male Cinderella, Minor Character Death, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony-centric, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief
Summary: Tony is the son of the rich and mighty Howard Stark.However, after his mother's death and father's retirement he has been reduced to nothing but a servant.He finds out about his father's plan to buy Vibranium and use it to build a giant weapon.
Will Tony find a way to stop it?And what will happen when he meets the gorgeous prince of Wakanda?
((Lovely cliché Cinderella based story, there's angst and an incredibly happy sappy ending. Enjoy!))
Now also available in Vietnamese!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers!  
> I know it's been a while since I posted and I've gathered a lovely stack lf prompts to write in the mean time.  
> I've been reading this pairing since Civil War came out and found that there just isn't enough of it. Besides, I've wanted to write a Cinderella themed story with Tony as Cinderella for ages and this is just the perfect pairing for it.

There was a boy kneeling on a cold stone floor, scrubbing the dirt off with an old brush and freezing water.

Although, boy wasn't quite accurate. A young man would be more fitting. Alas, while he was of age, his appearance made others believe him to be so much younger.

He was small for his age. Thin to a point that suggested too many missed meals. Scars littered his skin, browned from working in the gardens.  
Brown messy hair and brown empty eyes.

Tony always appeared like a freak.

 

Which is why his father and godfather always made sure he kept on the property as much as possible, only being allowed to leave when errands had to be ran.

The scrubbing of the floor paused when Tony's stomach ached painfully. After a second and an exhausted sigh, the hungry boy continued. It had been at least two days since he had eaten, which was his own fault really. Tony only got food if he earned it, and he just hasn't worked hard enough to earn his usual leftovers.

Rags hung on his body as clothes, washed clean but threadbare.

It hadn't always been like this. There was a time of regular meals and a warm bed once. A time of soft touches and gentle hugs. Of smiles and fun.

Back when his mother was still alive.

 

She was such a kind woman. Soft and strong at the same time. Fighting that horrible disease to the end. The only battle she ever lost. The only person Tony can remember who loved him.

That's why he always remembered her lessons. "Be kind and have courage." She always said. And so he did, even though his father thought they were useless traits, Tony always tried to be kind.

After Maria's death, Howard's drinking had really gotten out of hand. The old Stark was drinking away the family fortune. So to save costs, all the staff was let go. Including the family butler, Jarvis, who had been like a father to the young heir.

Still, the house needed cleaning, the gardens needed a green touch, and someone had to prepare meals.

Howard certainly wasn't going to move a finger, Obadiah was a guest, so that left Tony to do it all.

He has been working himself to the bone every day for the last five years, spending his nights studying in the hopes of getting out of that dammed mansion.

One day... he would be free.

 

* * *

 

"Boy!!"

A shiver ran along Tony's spine as Obi's voice echoed loudly throughout the halls. The old man never called Tony by his name, always referring to him as Boy or Freak. If he was really angry it would be Scum or Piece of Shit.

Tony carefully looked up from scrubbing and swallowed thickly when Obi entered his vision. "Master Stayne..." The brunette mumbled in greeting, head bowed to avoid any further anger.

"Get your ass into the kitchen. Howard and I have important business to discuss."  
Instead of waiting for Tony to get up, Stayne just grabbed the boy's hair and pushed him towards the kitchens. "It better be served within half an hour!" And with that, he was gone.

Well that was new. Howard and Stayne never discussed business anymore. They were both living off the money they made when younger. What business could they be getting into now?

Tony shook his head to clear his mind and got back to work. It wasn't his place to worry about stuff like that, he was just some servant boy after all.

 

* * *

 

Dinner was prepared just in time, which meant Tony would be at least yelled at for being too late. That's just how things were.

And indeed, as soon as the young adult walked in with two filled plates, Howard snapped at him.

"About time. Hurry the fuck up. We don't have time to wait on a useless shit like you."

Tony wisely kept silent as he served the food and left to grab a fresh bottle of wine.

He poured Howard's glass first, and again as he had emptied it within a few seconds. As he tended to the two men's needs, he couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

 

"It's a big event Howard. The biggest of the century. You can't skip out on this one." Obadiah started before pausing to take a bite of the food, scowling and snapping at Tony to add some more sauce.

"I know that Obi, but I quit. We both did. Why should I bother?" Howard answered bored.

Stayne frowned and leaned forward slightly, eyes focussed. "Because T'Chaka is one of the guests of honour. And he's bringing his son. You know what this means Howard..." Stayne trailed off, a smirk on his face.

"If we can get a deal..." Howard continued

"We can finally finish that project." Obi finished as Howard began to smirk as well, pushing his empty glass aside and leaning forward. "All we have to do is charm that old king. Shouldn't be too hard. And then... then we can buy their Vibranium and finish our final missile. We'll become the most powerful men in the world Stark." Stayne raised his glass and laughed openly.

Howard's eyes sparkled with greed as he grabbed the glass Tony had silently filled again before toasting on a bright future.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't until many hours later that Tony slipped into his small room near the kitchen, falling down on his straw bed with a sigh. He was exhausted. After serving his father and once godfather, he had to continue cleaning. Even worse was the sewing he had to do afterwards to get an outfit in perfect state for the gala the next day. With eyes and hands already tired, it took Tony way longer than either of the men agreed with. And so it was with sore ribs and a bruised back that the young heir shuffled to his corner.

 

And now he was staring at the ceiling, not able to sleep despite the lack of energy. After all, Tony wasn't actually an idiot, even though he was called exactly that on a daily basis. He had read every book on mechanics Howard kept in the mansion, he knew about Vibranium.

He also might have sneaked into the older man's office and looked through some projects. There was one that never got produced. The Jericho missile. The most important component was the rare metal from Wakanda. It wouldn't work without it.

If his dad got his hands on that stuff, he would make that destructive thing and sell it to the highest bidder. If their neighbouring kingdom paid more than their own king, Tony knew Howard would sell to the enemy. More money meant more status. And status meant everything.

 

Tony had to stop this somehow.

He had to come up with a plan.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Tony woke extra early to start polishing Howard's best pair of shoes before preparing a quick breakfast.

The rest of the day consisted of getting yelled at for not working fast enough and running his feet off trying to get everything done for the big event.

Finally the two men got into the car Tony had methodically cleaned earlier that day, and he was alone.

 

He used the rare moment of peace to get some food first, hiding it under the wooden board in his room.

Tony sneaked upstairs, too used to walking quietly to do anything else, and headed to his old room. The place he used to stay in before mom died.

 

The door creaked a little from disuse, and the brunette quickly slipped inside, eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

Some half finished projects were still scattered around the room, making something thick lodge itself in Tony's throat. After taking a shuddering breath, the young genius headed to his closet and pulled out a suit. It might be a little too small, but Tony hadn't grown much in the past few years so it would do.

He groomed his goatee, styled his hair back, and covered the light bruises on his face with make-up, adding some beneath his eyes to cover the dark marks there as well.

After slightly altering the suit to fit his thinner shape, Tony felt better than he had in years. He finally looked like something more than some freakish kid.

He felt like himself again. Or, as close to it as he had ever been.

 

Looking every inch of the heir he actually was, Tony headed to the garage. Howard and Obi might have used the most expensive car, but Tony would use the best one.

Hour after hour he spent working on this car in secret, choosing a wrench over sleep anytime he could. Howard thought the car looked good but didn't drive, but Tony got it working.

The old white Mercedes was shining beautifully, the red leather interior brushed up perfectly.

With a rare smile on his face, Tony jumped into the car and took a second to enjoy the feeling before starting the engine. His smile only grew at the gorgeous sounds right before speeding off along the driveway.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't a long drive to the castle. Tony arrived only twenty minutes later, parking his car right before the door and throwing the keys to a valet with a charming smile thrown in.

Eyes followed his every move as he walked up the grand stone stairs to the large wooden doors standing wide open. The party was already going on strong, so fashionably late as he always used to be.

No one even asked him for his name, he looked the part, so no one questioned him. With a bitter grimace Tony remembered that his dad always taught him that, as long as you look confident no one will doubt you.

Oh well, it worked and that was all that mattered right now.

 

The hall was huge, filled with people all dancing and drinking. The usual.

The sides had balconies sticking out, the people underneath simply talking while the people on top appeared to be enjoying an elaborate dinner. And there, in the back, was the throne.

King Thor and his wife Jane were sitting side by side, greeting all those who approached them. Both were known for their kindness, loved by their people. Where king Odin had been a harsh ruler who believed royalty to be akin to gods, Thor broke that tradition with his marriage to the simple farm girl Jane Foster.  
The king and queen were kind and just, aided by Thor's brother and advisor; Loki.

Tony swallowed thickly as he moved through the crowd. It had been so long since he had been around anyone else but his father and Obi, and it was hard not to flinch at all the sudden movements.

 

Just as he started getting lost between all the dancing people, he bumped right into someone.

Only a gently hand in his arm kept him from falling backwards.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Tony quickly said before looking up at the other man towering just slightly above him. For a second, Tony completely lost his voice, the other man was gorgeous. Tall and lean, obviously muscled and oozing power. It probably should have scared the smaller man, but somehow it didn't.

"Do not worry, the fault was mine as well." The man answered with such a smooth voice, so unfair. As Tony kept staring at the stunning specimen, the man began to smile. "Ah, and what is such a beautiful man as yourself doing all by himself?" The man purred with a slight smirk.

Tony looked taken back but soon pulled up an obviously fake grin. "Just enjoying the party. And looking for someone. So if you'll excuse me..."

Before Tony could push past the taller man, there was a hand resting on his arm once more. "Who is it you are looking for _ikatana_?"

The brunette blinked at the strange word but answered carefully. "I'm looking for either king T'Chaka or prince T'Challa."

The man simply smiled wider and leaned in slightly. "Well my ikatana, you have found the latter. T'Challa is my name and prince my title. How may I be of your service?"

 

Tony's eyes widened slightly as he realised he had bumped into prince. "I... could we talk somewhere in private, your highness? It's important." The heir whispered as he fumbled a little with his sleeve. His plan suddenly didn't seem such a good idea. Why would a prince believe someone like him? He should should just go and leave business to the important people.

"But well of course. Let us go for a walk through the igadi, ah, the garden." Tony got interrupted by that amazing voice and before he knew it he got lead outside.

 

Once the sound of the party was a mere light noise in the background, the prince stopped walking and turned to the smaller man. He waited for a set of guards to pass before speaking up. "You cannot harm me, this I know, so what matters did you wish to discuss?"

Tony curled his hands into tight fists and swallowed thickly. "It's... it's about a man. His name is Howard Stark. And..." He trails off uncertain, he's about to betray his father, if Howard found out there would be hell to pay... but if he didn't do anything, people would die. Quickly rambling on before he lost his courage, Tony continued. "He wishes to purchase Vibranium. I do not know what excuse he would use, but I do know how he wants to use it. He's going to build a bomb and sell it to the highest bidder. Please... please don't sell to him, your majesty. So many people- please-"

For the third time that evening, T'Challa placed a gentle hand on Tony's arm, waiting for the smaller man to catch his gaze before slowly speaking. "Thank you ikatana, your warning is most welcome. We do not sell for the purpose of creating weaponry. It is good to know that this Howard will attempt to betray us."

Tony felt his shoulders sag as tention seeped out of them. The prince believed him. _Thank fuck_.

T'Challa spoke up again, standing a little straighter and looking ready to face the world. Tony was just slightly envious of that confidence.

"I shall inform my father of this information. But I must ask, how do you know about this?"

A logical question. And not one Tony had considered answering. Dammit. He could hardly admit to betraying his own damn father. He had to lie, or bend the truth a little...

"I was able to look through some old designs and found a bomb that could only function with the Vibranium. Then I overheard a conversation between Howard and his business partner and figured out their plan."

"The plans said they required Vibranium?" T'Challa asked confused.

Without thinking, Tony answered. "No, but the needed velocity could only be required by using Vibranium. Anything else would either be too heavy or too-" The brunette shut his mouth as he realised what he was doing and swallowed thickly. "I ehm-"

"You are a clever one, aren't you?" The prince of Wakanda said with a hint of amusement. "One moment." At that, the man turned to the approaching guards on patrol and quickly told them to inform his father not to do any business with a man named Howard.

As the guards hurried inside, T'Challa looked back at Tony and smiled. "It would be my pleasure if you could spare a moment for me. I do wish to hear more about you."

The young heir took a small step back and regretfully shook his head. He wanted to stay, he really did. But he couldn't. "I'm sorry, I just can't. Please forgive me my prince."

 

With great regret, Tony turned around and quickly went to get his car. He heard the stands petname being called but kept walking.

He had to be home before Howard or he wouldn't survive the outcome.

 

* * *

 

Tony raced home as quick as he could. Howard would certainly be leaving as soon as his plans were revealed, so that didn't give his son much time.

The car was hidden back under its cloth, the suit went back in the closet, and Tony went back to the kitchens.

 

He sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, staring at his threadbare sleeves. For one amazing hour he had been something more than a servant. Than a slave. Prince T'Challa had made him feel like he was worth something.

But now, rough fabric scratching his skin, he was dragged back down to reality. Yes he had saved some people, but it wouldn't change anything. He was still just Tony. It was stupid to think anything else.

A cold shiver ran down his spine as a car could be heard pulling into the driveway. Howard was home.

 

Doors were slammed and the two men in the car were yelling at each other.

"...betrayed us! Someone saw the designs and tipped that royal asshole. Maybe even bribed him!" That was Obadiah shouting right as he pushed the front door open.

"But who? No one comes here Obi. Who the fuck could have seen the designs and figured out we needed the Vibranium?? It doesn't make any sense!" Howard yelled back while slamming the door close behind them.

"It would have to be someone smart, someone with access to the house. Someone..." Stayne's voice trailed off and it suddenly became eerily quiet in the house.

 

Tony curled up tighter and tried to stay as still as possible. Footsteps came closer but suddenly stopped. Tony's heart was pounding and his breathing stuttered from shear terror.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, his hair was grabbed and he was pulled up from the floor. "Ah, please, let go!" He struggled and tried to get loose. It didn't work.

Stayne punched him in the ribs, making Tony gasp for air, and simply dragged him all the way to the livingroom.

 

Once there he was thrown on the floor and left there.

"You. It was you. You betrayed your own father, didn't you boy?" Howard's voice was cold and trembled with anger. Tony had a hand presses against his sore ribs protectively and looked up at his father with both fear and hatred.

"I've been here all evening Sir." He answered only to be cut off by a harsh slap to the cheek, custody of one Howard Stark.

"You're a disgrace. I should kill you. But you don't even deserve that." Tony flinched away at the words as he stared at Howard's shiny black shoes.

 

A sigh was heard before his hair was grabbed roughly once more, used to force him to look up. "Instead, I'm going to do what I should have done years ago. I'm selling you to Hammer tomorrow."

A shot of pure terror shot through Tony and he was screaming before realising what he was doing. "No!! Please Sir!! Please don't!! I swear I'll work harder! It wasn't me!! Sir!!"

The screams echoed through the mansion as Stayne dragged Tony off and threw him into the basement, locking it behind him and silencing the terrified genius's horrified screams.

 

* * *

 

Justin Hammer. A horrible man known for his illegal scams that he somehow always gets away with.

They include the country's largest drug cartel, washing money white, and of course... Human trafficking.

It made Tony sick just thinking about it.

 

Hammer had expressed his interest in Tony before, but back then Howard needed a servant more than money, so the deal had been off the table.

His _personal_ interest.

Tony shivered and rested his head between his knees, trying to make the nausea disappear.

The idea of being owned by that creep... It made Tony wish Howard had just killed him.

 

That night passed slowly. So damn slowly.

 

It was dark in the basement and Tony didn't know how much time had passed when he heard footsteps.

The door opened and the young Stark flinched away from the light.  
"It's your lucky day today boy." Howard said with a filthy grin.

Tony just stared up at him and didn't move as his father kneeled before him and grabbed his jaw. "You'll be staying with us for a bit longer kiddo."

Tony's empty expression quickly morphed to one of surprise and sceptism. Howard only called him kiddo when he wanted something...

 

* * *

 

An hour later, Tony had been pushed into a shower, given a new suit, and was pushed on a chair in the living room. It might me even scarier than the position he was in yesterday.

"You are going back to the palace." Obi said calmly, making Tony raise an eyebrow.

"I'm going what now?"

A slap the cheek silenced him and Tony looked down at his hands nervously.

 

"You. Are going back. To convince T'Challa and T'Chaka that you made a mistake."

Oh. Tony's eyes widened and he swallowed thickly. "I'm not." He whispered terrified. He couldn't. Not after everything... No. Fuck no.

"Oh yes you are. You see, if you don't, Hammer already promised he would take _extra_ good care of you... And if you do this, we'll leave you alone." Obadiah said with a grin that was way too smug for comfort.

Tony nodded. A plan always forming in his mind. He had to get out of here.

And so, Tony found himself back at the castle, more nervous than he was the day before, and flanked by his father and uncle this time.

The three walked in and everything passed Tony in a haze. There was smooth talking and fake smiles. It was all very blurry.

 

Until.

T'Challa walked in.

 

So gorgeous. Tony finally focused and couldn't help but smile at the prince. It certainly helped that the prince smiled back warmly.

"Ikatana? I thought we would never meet again." T'Challa said as he sat down and turned a questioning gaze to the two older men who got kicked out the previous evening.

"It seems here has been a misunderstanding between my son and me, your highness." Howard said as charming as always.

Tony almost flinched when he saw T'Challa's eyes widen and look back and forth between father and son. "Ah, I see..." The prince said surprised.

 

At Stayne's glare, Tony spoke up, his words carefully constructed.

"My prince, _It's_ \- I _a_ -apologise profusely. I _tr_ -truly misunderstood the designs my father made. I meant no harm _a_ -and hope you may _p_ -please forgive me." All he could do now was hope either T'Challa or T'Chaka got his message before Obi or Howard did...

T'Challa stayed silent for a moment while sharing a look with his father. His gaze hardened for a brief second before morphing into a calm mask with a kind smile. "Oh I understand. I am _so_ sorry for the inconvenience." The prince said with a bow of his head.

T'Chaka stood up and motioned for Obadiah and Howard to follow him. "Let us discuss further business while the youths shares a meal." The king ordered as the three men walked off, leaving just Tony and T'Challa with a few guards.

 

Tony opened his mouth to speak but T'Challa held up a hand and silenced him. "I got your message ikatana. _It's a trap_. Very well done." The prince said with a smile before frowning and leaning forward. "But I need the whole story. My father will keep the others busy until we know what is going on."

 

Tony thought about the threat of Hammer hanging above his head and nodded. He spoke about how he studied at a high end school for years until his mother died. How his father didn't want him to work on technology anymore because he was jealous of his son's intelligence. How he was nothing more than a servant. How he found out about the plans and set to stop it. And finally, about the threats made and the plan to have him return to the palace.

Tony fell silent and fumbled with his sleeves, feeling awkward and horrible. He felt ashamed. Ashamed of his family, of his failed plans, and mostly of himself.

 

"Tony?" The use of his own name surprised the brunette who looked up at T'Challa. "I thought you were brave last night, to inform me about such a powerful man. Now? Now I know for certain you are brave. It takes a lot of strength to stand up to your father. For that, I bow to you inkosana."

Tony blinked in surprise and shook his head slightly. "I am not a brave man your majesty. I'm just, Tony."

"I do not believe that. A man who warns a stranger when the threath of pain and suffering hangs above his head is a brave and kind man." T'Challa said stubbornly before taking Tony's hand and smiling softly. "You will not return to those vile creatures. They will be punished for their crimes and I will make sure you are safe."

 

At that moment the door opened and the king of Wakanda walked in with the two men behind him. He looked at his son and asked " _Siyintoni isigwebo sakho_?"

" _Tata, la madoda ayakhohlakala_." His son answered with dark eyes.

The king nodded and turned to the two greedy men. "With the blessing of king Thor, you are to be locked away until your trial where you will be judged for attempt at treason."

Immediately the two started to protest but T'Chaka wouldn't have it. He let the guards drag the two away and turned to Tony with a kind look in his eyes.

"I did not enjoy my conversation with your father and godfather. They are not kind and speak of you as property." The king says with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I will not let them near you. We are in your debt young Stark."

 

"I- I don't know-" Tony stuttered as he looked from king to prince and back. This was all too surreal. He didn't know what to do or say.

T'Challa gave Tony a bright smile as he rested his hand on the heir's knee. "It will be alright ikatana. Do not worry any more."

At that moment, in the whirlwind of emotions and threats, Tony felt calm. He felt safe for the first time in years.

 

* * *

 

"Ikatana? Are you ready?"

A very disheveled Tony poked his head out from underneath the car he was working on, grinning at the sight of the other man and nodding as he wiped some grease on his stained jeans. "Yeah, well, almost. I just need to go change. Probably shower."

T'Challa chuckled and walked over to steal a quick kiss. "That's alright my kitten, I am early, there is still time to prepare. What are you working on?" The prince asked as his interest got peaked by the shiny looking engine on display.

 

Tony visually cheered up as he fell into a ramble of specs and processed data, talking about the improved cylinders he designed and the plans he had to improve the engine even further.

T'Challa asked questions as the two headed to Tony's bedroom.

The engineer quickly excused himself to shower while T'Challa waited patiently, seated comfortable on the large couch.

 

The prince smiled as he looked around the room. Almost three months ago T'Challa and his father had returned to Wakanda, taking Tony with them. The engineer hadn't objected, glad to be away from his pain and suffering. And though he missed his own country at times, this was where he truly felt at home.

 

T'Challa had insisted on Tony accepting the chambers in his own personal wing, keeping the younger man close. They were decorated with light colours and always had some projects strewn along the floor. It was a perfect fit for the genius.

Soft singing could be heard from the shower and the prince of Wakanda smiled. He was taking Tony to a car show tonight, and dinner after. They would have fun, walking arm in arm so everyone knew Tony was his.

Their evening sealed with a kiss before parting ways to their own chambers.

 

Tony needed time to heal. To realise he was wanted and treasured. To learn what love was.

 

And when that day arrived, T'Challa would be ready with a smile and a ring.

 

 


End file.
